viaje al pasado
by xjapan
Summary: el es yuuto kido un chico del presente que desea ganar el campeonato de futbol frontera y ella es saory kido una chica del futuro que desea permanecer como capitana de raymon ¿que pasara cuando abuelo y nieta se encuentren?


VIAJE AL PASADO

CAPITULO UNO PROBLEMAS Y MAS PROBLEMAS

Ciudad inazuma año 2013

Nuestra historia comienza en la casa de los hermanos yuuto y haruna kido era una hermosa mañana de lunes cuando

haruna: yuuto si no te levatas ahora mismo ya veras

yuuto: no me quiero levantar cinco minutos mas

haruna: muy bien tu lo pediste. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ella volvio a la habitacion de su hermano con una cubeta de agua fria y se la vacio encima

yuuto: que rayos te pasa haruna

haruna jaja te dije que verias si no te levantabas ahora apurate que llegaremos tarde a clases

La ironia de el asunto es que el en menos de 20 minutos ya esba listo y su hermana aun no habia terminado de arreglarse

yuuto: apurate haruna yo me adelanto El se adelanto para gran molestia de ella

haruna: no pudiste esperarme diez minutos

yuuto :y me lo dice la que me echo agua helada encima ademas si te hubiera esperado me habrian salido telarañas con su araña por la inactividad

haruna muy gracioso ya vamonos quieres

Ambos hermanos caminan a la escuela yuuto iba bastante pestativo y preocupado ya que las cosas en el club de futbol no iban muy bien debido a que su equipo habia empatado con el instituto imperial el año pasado y el capitan y portero del raimon culpaba al delantero estrella y claro bicebersa solo esperaba el joven estratega poder planear la alineacion para el siguiente partido sin ver a sus amigos pelear

dejaremos a nuestro amigo unos momentos para viajar unos cuantos años en el futuro

Ciudad inazuma año 2063

En una casa estilo los supersonicos se encuentra una linda chica de cabellos risados color salmon y ojos rojos su nombre saori kido

ella aun duerme en su cama hasta que

robot : señorita saori ya es hora de que se aliste para la escuela

saori: ahora no robotina cinco minutos porfavor (se vuelve a dormir)

robotina muy bien usted lo pidio (oprime un boton el cual prvoca que la cama tire a la chica al suelo)

saori:ok robotina ya me levante(rapidamente se mete en una cabina que esta programada para vestirla con el unforme)

ya en el comedor se ve a sus padres y a su hermanito de cinco años desaynando

mama de saory (asombrada) ¿saori tu y kasuki esta comiendo helado para desayunar?

kasuki: en realidad pedimos huevo con tocino pero el desayunador esta decompuesto primero le avento uno a saori en la cara despues este

saori no me lo recuerdes

mama de saori esta bien llamare al tecnico para que lo repare ahora a la escuela que se hara tarde

volvemos a nuestra epoca esta vez en el instituto raimon se ve a satoru y a shuya discutiendo por enesima vez

satoru mas vale que esta vez no dejes que nos empaten shuya

shuya y lo dice el que dejo que le tiraran 3 goles seguidos

yuuto señores porfavor por una vez en su vida dejen de pelear y concetrense en la estrategia para el siguiente partido

toko yuu tiene razon chicos ademas eso fue el año pasado por amor de dios

veran la razon por la cual raimon el imperial empataron fue porque a finales de partido shuya no anoto el gol de la victoria como de costumbre sino que se tropoeso en el ultimo momento cosa que aprovecharon los del imperial para anotar gol en 3 veces seguidas

rika hay que cncentrase para el siguiente partido nada mas sin pelear ademas somos 3 delanteros verdad

someoka tiene razon no debimos confiarnos

satoru creo que con ustedes dos tenemos suficiente

Aquel comentario molesto a shuya quien se volvio a el con un gran enojo

shuya asi te voy a demostrar que sigo siendo el mejor (se dispone a tirar un gol como solo el puede hacerlo)

yuuto espera shuya no vallas a hacer una estupides

muy tarde shuya goengi tiro el balon yuuto se coloco en frente de satoru y recibio el balonaso quedando iconciente

toko(alarmada) yuu

haruna hermano

shuya ay no que hice

de inmediato yuuto es llevado a enfermeria.

Entre tanto 50 años mas tarde en el instituto raimon todos entrenan como siempre saori quien es la capitana dirige al equipo

saori muy bien chicos es todo por hoy necesitamos un descanso

se retira alas bancas cuando dos chicos se acercan a ella se trataba de su amigo kannon endo y su primo masato goengi

kannon ¿saori crees que estemos listos para el proximo partido?

saori yo creo que si pero no debemos confiarnos recuerden que el instituto imperial es muy fuerte

masato ella tiene razon debemos planear con cuidado nuestras jugadas

en ese mometo se acerca una chica dirigiendose a saori

chica capitana la llama el entrenador endo

kannon para que te llamara mi abuelo

saori no lo se

ya en el despacho del entrenador

saori ¿me mando llamar entrenador?

entrenador endo si saori sientate porfavor veras tenemos sopechas de que hay un espia del intituto imperial aqui en raimon

saori ¿que? eso es terrible ¿y tienen idea de quien es?

entrenador endo no por eso te pido que como capitana averigues quien es el traidor antes del partido

saori no se preocupe entrenador cuente con ello

mas tarde disfrasada como alumna del imperial entra al instituto para cumplir su mision

Entre tanto en el presente yuuto por fin desperto en enfermeria

yuuto: ¿que paso?

toko: yuu gracias a dios que estas bien

yuuto :(sonrojado) no te preocupes toko estoy bien creo

haruna: (a satoru y a shuya) agradescan que mi hermano esta bien que sino les romperia todo lo que se llama cara

natsumi: lo mismo digo yo ustedes dos les habla mi papa

Ya con el señor raimon

sr raimon: shuya goengi saotru endo debido a que sus pleitos son demasido frecuentes y uno de sus compañeros termino en enfemeria hemos tomado una desicion apartir de este momento quedan fuera del equipo

los dos: ¿que?

sr endo lo que escucharon

satoru ¿y quien va a ser el portero y capitan?

natsumi yuuto y aki se pueden hacer cargo de eso y por el delantero no se preocupen que tenemos de sobra

shuya:pero

sr raimon ya esta decidido ahora retirense

Mientras con saori

Ella estaba escondida en el despacho del entrenador sakuma quien hablaba con su asistente computarisada

entrenador sakuma:mery ya tienes la informacion que te pedi

mery claro que si entrenador todas las nuevas tecnicas de raimon las tengo aqui

entrenador sakuma excelente si fueras una mujer de carne y hueso te besaria

mery ay entrenador me sonroja

entrenador sakuma debo irme cualquier cosa me dices (se va)

Saori recuerda que raimon tiene un asistente computarisado llamado rudy ella misma lo programo para almacenar todas la estrategias nuevas de raimon

cuando mira a la oficina y horrorisada escucha una conversacion

meri rudy cariño ya se fue

rudy linda estas segura de que esto es buena idea

meri claro que si contigo aydandome nuestros institutos se fusionarna mas pronto de lo que crees

saori no lo podia creer salio corriendo del imperial aun estaba en shok

saory no puedo creerlo rudy es el traidor

fin del capitulo uno

¿que les parecio les gusto o apesto?

¿lograran satoru y shuya volver a raimon o yuuto sera el nuevo capitan?

¿que pasara con saori le dira al entrenador?

¿se encontraran saori y yuuto en algun momento?

eso lo sabremos en el capitulo dos comienza la aventura

l


End file.
